


For You and You Only

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: "Wait,” Magnus blurted out, shooting him an apologetic expression as he was interrupted again. “You’re not jealous?”Alec stared at him blankly for a moment before a calm smile spread across his face. “Did you want me to be?”





	For You and You Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete self-indulgence, mostly because I am not a fan of jealousy fics. (Also I was watching the clip from The Office where Ryan asks Pam out and she says she's dating Jim and the camera pans to him for a second and he just does that little wave. God, I love him.)

If there was one thing Magnus had learned about himself since him and Alec had started their relationship, it was that there was nothing he loved more than listening to his boyfriend talk. 

It was clear that Alec had never received the attention he deserved in the past, and part of that was because he convinced himself no one really cared for what he had to say. His parents' obsession with their duty as he was growing up had led him to believe that his concerns and passions weren’t of any significance, but Magnus had made quick work of banishing those insecurities. 

He would listen to Alec talk about a clump of dust for hours on end as long as he had that smile on his face.

They were on an impromptu date in a café that they had found together a while back. It had become the place they went to when they needed a break from the Shadow World, a place where they could sit and talk without being surrounded by the problems of their occupations or be goaded by those who only wanted to ask for favors. There was something peaceful about blending in with the mundanes, sometimes. They were so oblivious that it was comforting. 

“We were just about to call it a night when another demon came out of nowhere and jumped right for Clary, which of course sent Jace into his overprotective boyfriend rage, except he did one of his stupid backflips and...” Alec trailed off suddenly, his gaze leaving Magnus’ and slowly moving sideways. 

Magnus sat back, the dopey smile that he was undoubtedly wearing on his face fading as Alec stopped talking. He had gotten so caught up in what Alec was saying that the rest of the world had disappeared for him, but he supposed that didn’t mean it did so for everyone else. He turned to see what had caught Alec’s attention and immediately met the eyes of someone he was sure he didn’t know. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” she said, a sheepish grin on her face. “I just wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I didn’t try. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner sometime?”

Magnus paused, shock flooding his body as the words spun around and around in his head. It just didn’t make sense. A moment ago he had been obviously giving his boyfriend heart eyes, and now here this woman was, asking him out while Alec was still sat across from him. 

Like he said: mundanes were oblivious.

“Oh,” he managed to get out, much more flustered than he could remember himself being anytime recently, “I’m sorry. No.”

“Damn,” the woman mumbled, biting her lip, though Magnus had to give her credit; she was still smiling. “Can I ask why?”

Magnus couldn’t help but let out a surprised laugh then. He normally wasn’t a fan of people refusing to take no for an answer, but he couldn’t deny that this woman was abnormally brave.

“Well, it just so happens that I am sitting across from my boyfriend at this very moment,” he mused, flicking his eyes over to Alec, who waved cheerily at the stranger when she turned to look at him.

“Wow,” the woman laughed out, a blush forming on her cheeks. “I feel like an idiot now. I’m so sorry. Have a nice day.”

They both watched her retreat for a moment before Magnus turned back to Alec, his eyebrow raised and his eyes roaming over Alec’s face to gauge his reaction, but to his immense surprise, he appeared to be unfazed.

“So anyway-”

"Wait,” Magnus blurted out, shooting him an apologetic expression as he was interrupted again. “You’re not jealous?”

Alec stared at him blankly for a moment before a calm smile spread across his face. “Did you want me to be?”

Magnus let out a breathy laugh, shaking his head and looking down at his hands as he gathered his thoughts. 

“No,” he eventually answered, his voice soft in contrast to the loud chatter that filled the café. “It’s actually refreshing. A lot of my past lovers were very...territorial, to put it mildly.”

Alec reached forward and intertwined their fingers, the brush of his thumb against Magnus’ own sending little sparks of comfort into his bones. 

“You’re not my property, Magnus. Plus, I can’t blame anyone for seeing your face and immediately wanting you. That would just be hypocritical.”

Magnus took a deep breath and clenched his teeth together for a moment as he fought off the tears that threatened to flood his eyes, and when he finally looked up he was met with a gaze so tender and loving that he couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. 

“I love you,” he whispered, bringing their joined hands up to his mouth and pressing a kiss to Alec’s skin. 

“I love you, too,” he replied, brushing the fingers of his free hand across Magnus’ cheek fondly. “Now, as I was saying...”


End file.
